


Horned Halo

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angel Kokichi, Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Shuichi, I hope you like this gift Nooty!, M/M, Not a lot of shippy stuff but this is the start of a relathionship, i wasn't trying to make it like Good Omens but there are some themes of it in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is a bored angel. The other angels hate him for his lies and pranks and shun him. His wings are slowly turning black so he is close to falling from heaven. As he can’t go to the human world, one day he decides to go to hell to prank a demon instead. How will he react when he meets a very different demon who likes to read instead of cause trouble.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Horned Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HereComesAComment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComesAComment/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Nooty! This work is inspired by what I drew you last year! I hope you like it!
> 
> For those intrested, this is the art: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/189906319011/this-is-a-birthday-gift-for-my-friend-nooty-on-the
> 
> Special thanks to booperbean for beta reading for me! You're awesome and were a big help!

Kokichi Ouma was bored out of his mind. Really really fucking bored.

He sighed as he laid on his back, head hanging off the cloud he was on looking at the world below, _‘Being an angel is so boring! Ugh, I can’t have any fun! I just want to have a little fun but everyone is stuck up and such a snob! No one appreciates my style! So what if I helped invent whoopee cousins and glitter bombs, they make people laugh!”_

He gazed at the human world with a fond smile, _‘The humans know how to have fun, but apparently me pranking them is ‘creating sinners’ which is ridiculous! I don’t hurt humans or make them hurt each other like demons.’_

He gazed at his wings with a slight glare, seeing the very bottom of his wings slowly turning grey. If he wasn’t careful his wings would turn black and he’d fall from heaven. He didn’t want that, but he still hated being bored.

The prankster angel just sat up, _‘What can I even do. I want to cause a big prank like my ‘Rick roll’ phenomena again, but the higher ups are watching me. What can I do?’_

The angel’s mind got to work to quell his boredom. Soon a mischievous smile appeared, _‘Nishishi, the human world is out, but they never said anything about going to hell~ Finding a demon to tease could be fun. I might not have fallen yet but I’m sure I could still sneak into hell and back undetected.’_

Kokichi quickly jumped up before falling backwards off his cloud. He free fell for a while before turning and flapping his wings. His eyes scanned the air looking for an entrance to hell. Once his mind was made up there was no going back.

He focused on the energy around him, seeing if he could find any sense of dark magic at all. He soured for a while before he felt some dark force flicker. His eyes shot open and he zoomed to the source. He knew he had to be careful but a trickster like him knew he could find any secret entrance.

 _‘Nothing is too hard for me to solve!’_ He thought as he carefully entered a dark cave. He avoided the guards due to his small stature and went deeper. He soon found a portal into the world of fire and brimstone and smirked to himself as he jumped, folding his legs to his chest like he was doing a cannonball into a swimming pool. The air was a lot hotter than in his realm. He could feel the dark powers all around. He quickly landed, folding his wings to his body.

The atmosphere was a lot different to heaven. While the kingdom in the sky had so many rules to follow it would give you a headache, down in hell there were hardly any rules. Kokichi watched as many demons went past just drinking some demon alcohol and just partying.

Kokichi watched as some of the inhabitants just got into random fights while others just started to make out among other things, _‘Geez. Demons do seem to have it better but they do need some rules. Well whatever, I can hardly talk.’_

The prankster then quickly hid as a soldier of hell went past. Any demon that tried to start a fight with them they killed on the spot. Kokichi grimaced before looking around, _‘Let’s see, where can I hold up?’_

He caught sight of a rundown building that many demons seemed to be ignoring. He nodded to himself and quickly darted towards it, locking picking a window before sneaking inside.

The inside of this building was full of books. Walls and walls of bookcases covered tomes and ancient texts as far as Kokichi could see. The angel was a little curious as he looked at them, _‘I’m guessing this is some kind of library or bookstore. It makes sense that most of the demons partying out there would be ignoring this place.’_

He let out a small sneeze before flapping the dust away with his wings. He walked through the stacks, _‘Alchemy books, Blood magic, demon biology... a lot of these books contain dark spells. Wait, this one is a history novel from the human world?’_

Kokichi looked more before he heard footsteps. He quickly hid and saw a demon walk past some of the stacks. He seemed to be the only one there, a clipboard in his clawed hands as he wrote something down as he checked the books. He lowered the board and flicked some of his navy blue hair out of his eyes, the pentagram charm on his pointed studded choker chinking as he moved. 

The angel gazed at the demon with analytical eyes, _‘Hmmm, this isn’t a guard of hell. They have no weapons and are rather scrawny. Small definition of muscle but that’s it. They definitely have a pretty face, long eyelashes but I don't think they're an incubus. I think I’ve found my target! Nishishi!’_

Kokichi stayed close to the wall and snuck up to the demon that now has his nose in a book. He kept his giggled in as he got into position.

“... BOO!”

“UWAAAHHHH!”

The demon screamed and threw his book up, managing to catch it with his tail before it clattered to the floor. He quickly turned to Kokichi, his red eyes going wide, “Huh? An angel?”

Kokichi quickly morphed his face into a demonic smile, a trick the other angels looked down on him for having, “Nishishi, nope, I’m just a shapeshifter who’s taken on the form of a fallen angel.”

The demon however looked at the angel with a sharp eye, “No, you aren’t a fallen angel, but judging from the pigment in your bottom feathers you are slowly becoming one. Shapeshifter demons would never turn into an angel.”

“Nishishi, you got me! I was lying! I am an angel, I’ve come to smite you!” Kokichi added, a huge smile on his face as he put his arms behind his head.

The demon nodded to himself, “I see now why your wings are turning black. Your kind normally hates lying.”

Kokichi just put a finger to his lips, “I’m different from others of my kind. Aren’t you scared? Gonna call for backup?”

The demon just shook his head as he used his tail to return the book to the shelf, “No. I don’t think anyone would help me anyway.”

Kokichi was a little confused then but just hid his unease by gasping, “You must have a trap then! Are you going to catch me and torture me for information? Oh no, I’m doomed!”

Kokichi posed dramatically against a stack of books, allowing his tunic to slip down a little, “Please be gentle with me oh powerful demon.”

The demon just blinked a few times before checking another book, “I wouldn’t torture you or turn you in. Even if it would help me if I did, I’m not the type to do so. You haven’t hurt me.”

Kokichi just looked a little irritated as he came over and flew beside him so they were the same height, “Why are you so peaceful? Aren’t you, you know, a fucking demon?”

The bluenette demon was a little surprised the angel had just cursed but just looked at him with a hint of curiosity, “Well, yes, but I’m not in the fighting bracket.”

“Well, what do you do?” Kokichi asked, landing on the floor.

The demon put his clipboard down as he gave Kokichi his full attention, a little embarrassed, “Er, you see, I’m in charge of the books. I’m the admin basically. I guard hells most powerful books and historical texts.”

Kokichi just froze. He looked confused as a demon who enjoyed reading was unheard of, “.... You need a hobby.”

The demon looked confused, “Huh? Where’s that coming from?”

Kokichi just took his wrist, “I was going to prank you but I’ve changed my mind. I’m taking you to the human world.”

The demon gasped, “Wait, I can’t leave my post. Besides I don’t even know who you are.”

Kokichi just turned and glared, “Kokichi Ouma, and you need to live a little. You’re a demon right? Give into temptation and have some fun! You sound like an angel.”

The demon actually snarled a little, “Don’t compare me to an angel. Fine, I’ll go with you, but only for a little while. I’ve always wanted to get some Earth books anyway. I’m Shuichi Saihara, it’s nice to meet you Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi smiled, “You too Saihara-chan, or is that a lie! Nishishi!”

Kokichi kept smiling as he dragged Shuichi to where he entered. Behind his mask though he was wondering, _‘Why am I doing this? I was here to prank him but now I’m taking him out? Why? Well if he leaves his post, he gets in trouble so I guess I’m still pranking him. He is rather interesting for a demon so that’s a bonus at least.’_

The two beings soon snuck out and arrived in the human world. They immediately took human form, Kokichi was in a white hoodie and his checkered scarf he never took off. He smiled at Shuichi who still had his choker on but was now wearing a hoodie himself, only his was black with a skull on the back of it.

The angel chuckled, “You look like an emo!”

Shuichi just sighed, “Let’s just go.”

Kokichi smiled as he took Shuichi’s arm to take him to a nearby coffee shop, “We’re going to have a drink.”

“I don’t like alcohol.” The demon quickly added.

Kokichi giggled, “Silly thing, this is a coffee shop. No alcohol is served here.”

The demon boy perked up instantly and Kokichi smiled as he got himself some grape Panta and a coffee for Shuichi, “Anyway, tell me, why don’t you like other demons?”

“I never said I-”

Before Shuichi could finish Kokichi pouted, “Are you lying to me? How heartless... I... j-just got you a coffee... and... WAHHHHH!”

Shuichi blushed as everyone was staring, “Okay, please stop crying. I’ll tell you.”

The angel smiled as his tears vanished before passing Shuichi his drink, “Yay! Okay, fire away!”

Shuichi smiled as he took a sip, humming softly, “Woah, this is good.”

Kokichi just grinned as they sat on a table, “Thought you’d like it.”

The demon drank more before putting his cup down on the table, “Well, I find demons loud and rude. They break a lot of things and only care about being the strongest. There are constant fights for turf down there so I often just stay in the library and cast spells to protect it. They tend to ignore it which is good, but I still worry.”

Kokichi nodded, “At least they aren’t snobby. You probably know this but angels suck too! They don’t know how to have fun! At least you demons don’t have strict rules! I mean, I’d never hurt a human like some of your kind do, but geez, they don’t get jokes up there.”

Shuichi nodded, “I guess that’s why your wings are turning black, a punishment for being yourself.”

Kokichi just sighed, “Great work detective. You want a medal?”

Shuichi looked down, “Sorry. I do think angels shouldn’t blame us demons for just existing though.”

Kokichi nodded in agreement. He sipped his Panta silently as his brain gave him an idea. He smiled deviously, “Hey, how about you and me make a small alliance? We obviously don’t like our own kind very much and I know you’re not lying when you talk about other demons. Maybe we can help each other out? What do you say?”

Shuichi looked hesitant but nodded as he took Kokichi’s hand, “I think that’s fair. If you really get in trouble with a prank I can take the credit if you want? If I do something good you can take the credit for that in exchange.”

Kokichi smiled, “Deal! Wow, I thought demons were the deal makers but I guess I was mistaken.”

For the first time that day Shuichi laughed, “Well, I’m not really a normal demon now.”

Kokichi just sniggered, “You are not, but I can’t judge.”

While Kokichi still was unsure about trusting Shuichi due to his own paranoia, he knew though that this would at least be interesting for him, _‘As long as he’s not boring this will be a fun alliance.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a good christmas/holiday and that you are all staying warm!


End file.
